A Peaceful World Meeting
by PastaLover5000
Summary: It was a peaceful world meeting...Lol, nope. Did you know that everyone took some drugs before the meeting started and random things are about to happen all at once? Yep, this is going to be a fun adventure indeed. My first Cracktalia story. Pairings: CanadaxBelgium, ChinaxFem!England, and ItalyxBelarus, and HungaryxLiechtenstein (random pairings are random). Rated T for language.


**This is my first Cracktalia fanfiction, so don't hate me if it's bad. I tried to be as random as possible and I made up this thing as I went along. **

**Disclaimer: Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

**A Peaceful World Meeting  
**

It was a perfectly peaceful world meeting. No, seriously. I'm not being sarcastic here or am about to change my mind and say how crazy it really was. Nobody was arguing or throwing punches at one another. Everyone shared their speeches and ideas, everything went according to plan. Okay. Now, you know that something here isn't right.

What was wrong, you may ask? Everybody took some hardcore drugs earlier and they were all high as fuck. In fact, Italy thought he was surrounded by pasta. The noodles were all different colors, ranging from red to purple.

"Pasta," Italy muttered. Suddenly, he went to Belarus and started making out with her. Being a high Belarussian, she made out with Italy as well. It felt as if she was floating.

Meanwhile, Russia knocked on France's forehead five times in a pattern. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" His words were slurred.

"NO!" Norway shouted from a distance. He began to blast the world meeting room with ice and snow. Since when did he have ice powers? Oh well. It doesn't matter. Even though Norway isn't the emotional type, he began to weep uncontrollably before running out of the meeting room. I bet he was self conscious about the ice powers that we didn't know he had.

Finland began running after him. "Elsa, wait!"

Suddenly, England stood up. It seemed he wasn't high, or at least not as high as everyone else. "Everyone, I have something to tell you," He took a deep breath. Then, he removed his jacket. You could see bindings wrapped tightly around his chest. "I am a girl."

"I also have something to tell everyone," China said. "I'm in love with England."

"Oh China!" England was on the verge of tears. Suddenly, they both started making out. Without warning, an atomic bomb came and hit Prussia. He somehow survived because he began to grow into a giant.

"You know what?" Greece asked. "I hate cats!"

Japan gasped. "Why, Greece? Why!?"

Romano suddenly grew giant blue wings. "Goodbye...bastards!" Because whoever wrote this doesn't know how to use ellipses. I will point you over to WTF Hetalia Fanfiction and they can teach you a thing or two about how to use them.

"Hey, Miss Hungary?" Liechtenstein asked nervously while shifting awkwardly from side to side.

"Yes, Lili?" Hungary asked.

"I love you. I want to have my babies with you."

Hungary blinked a few times. Then, she sighed. "I'm sorry, Liechtenstein. I cannot be your girlfriend. I'm already married."

"To Austria?"

"No. To my frying pan," To prove her point, Hungary kissed her frying pan passionately before hitting someone in the head with it. She then proceeded to whack people in the head with her frying pan. Just then, a bunch of radioactive zombies burst into the meeting room. They were all walking very slowly and moaning about how they wanted brains.

"Oh hell no, bitch!" America got out a giant gun and shot all of the zombies down. Everyone started cheering.

"Je t'aime, Belgique," Canada told Belgium in French for no reason at all.

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!" She yelled.

"BE QUIET!" Germany yelled. Abruptly, a unicorn came and he began to ride on it. He had no idea that the unicorn was secretly Ukraine in disguise and they were all about to blow up in ten minutes.

It wasn't long until a little girl in a green dress walked in. She had brown hair and a little apron over her dress. Italy stopped making out with Belarus and walked over to her. "Hey, little me. What are you doing here?"

"Where's Holy Rome?"

"Dead," Switzerland stated flatly.

Then, a spaceship burst through the walls. Everyone stopped with their nonsense and took a good look at it. Before they knew it, three men were there. It appeared as if they were the 2P counterparts of the Axis Powers. 2P Italy suddenly walked up and stood on the table. "We're here to take over your world!"

"Why?" Spain asked.

"Because we feel like it!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
